


I really can't stay (but baby it's cold outside)

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, i just needed this in my life, minor swearing i guess?, snowed in on christmas eve au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and there’s snow. Like a lot of snow. So much in fact, that Lance’s flight home has been cancelled and as such, he’s stuck inside with Keith until he can get one the next morning. Neither of them are particularly happy with it, but maybe being stuck inside together won’t be such a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Klance snowed in, I needed all the tropes you'll see and this was kind of un-beta'd so bear with me. I'm just on a Klance roll lately and I'm going with it. Enjoy!

Lance opened up his curtains the morning of December 24 th to see…  _ nothing _ . Taking another look, there was in fact a lot out of his window, but it had snowed over a foot the night before blocking any and all features from the buildings outside. Everything was covered in a white fluffy coating, blurring together until it looked like a sheet of paper was taped over his window. Despite having lived in a place with snow for the last two years, it still shocked him how incredibly beautiful it could look.

But beautiful or not, it was Christmas Eve, and he was most looking forward to the flight back home where it was nothing but sun and sandy beaches. It had been well over six months since he’d been home to see his family and a quick check to his phone showed him he had six hours till his flight.

A knock on his door stopped his last minute packing and getting ready and he rolled his eyes knowing it could only be one person.

“What do you want Keith?” Lance called from inside his room. Both Hunk and Pidge had already gone home the day before leaving just the two of them in their house until Lance was slated to leave that day.

Opening up the door, Keith walked in and leaned on the doorframe. “Have you looked outside today?”

Lance gestured to his open curtains. “What does it look like to you?” he replied sarcastically.

“Then I take it you also checked your flight plan to make sure it was still leaving on time?”

“Why would I? A little snow won’t stop me from going home.”

Keith snorted. “A little snow might not, but a lot of snow will. And this is a lot of snow. The news was saying there have been a few flight cancellations today already so I figured I do you the courtesy of letting you know.”

“Awe it looks like Keithy does have a heart.”

“I’m just trying to be nice on Christmas or whatever. Really I just want you gone, but I’d prefer to not have to hear you bitch about it for hours if you find out later on.”

Lance glanced at Keith before opening up his phone to check his flight status.

“I hate you and your stupid mullet.”

“I take it your flight got cancelled then?” Keith asked. Lance sighed in defeat and dialed his mother’s phone number to tell her the bad news. He had been so looking forward to going home and getting away from Keith who would eating Christmas dinner with Shiro but overall spending the holidays in the house.

“ _Si Mama,_ I’ll try to get there as soon as I can,” Lance said into the phone then hung up. He let out a cry of frustration and threw his phone onto the bed, a smack resounding in the room from where it hit the wall. Keith was about to turn and leave Lance to his moaning and groaning about being late for Christmas but stopped short when Lance continued packing up.

“Uh, Lance? What are you doing?”

“Packing?”

“I can see that, I meant why? According to the weather report the snow isn’t going to let up anytime soon. You’re going to get stuck just trying to _get_ to the airport.”

“On the off chance there’s a flight that does leave sometime today, I’d really like to be on it.”

“Don’t be more of an idiot than you already are.”

Lance stopped packing and whirled around to look him. “Why do you care? You don’t even want me here. You hate me! So why are you trying to convince me to stay?”

“You may annoy the crap out of me, but I don’t hate you. Or want you to get stuck in the snow for hours. Heaven’s know you’d never stop whining about it.”

“We almost had a moment there, and like usual you had to ruin it.”

“Me?” Keith asked, pointing to himself. “You’re the one who said I hate you even though I don’t!”

“Just get out.”

The sudden exasperation in Lance’s voice stopped whatever Keith had been about to retort with, and he shut his mouth with a snap before turning and leaving the room. He pulled the door closed behind him but he didn’t walk away immediately. He could hear Lance cursing quietly to himself, wondering aloud why he didn’t leave yesterday like the rest of them. Some more cursing came out, some in English, some in Spanish, followed by a “stupid Keith” but the rest was too quiet for him to make out.

Keith could never understand how Lance managed to have so many vibrant emotions all at once. He supposed it was the big family he grew up in, versus Keith’s various homes where he mostly kept to himself. It was likely also the reason why he couldn’t understand exactly why Lance was so upset about his flight getting cancelled. They would call him and let him know when the next flight available would be, and he would be out with his family by the same time the next day. Nevertheless, something tightened in Keith’s chest but he was unsure of whether it was sympathy or envy.

The sound of a suitcase zipping up alerted Keith to the fact he was about to be caught standing awkwardly outside of his roommate's bedroom and he quietly scurried down to the kitchen. He listened to the thumping of bags coming down the stairs and tried to occupy himself with cooking breakfast but his mind would not keep quiet about letting Lance go out in this snow. As if the universe sensed his worry for the person he was supposed to find annoying, the wind outside picked up and rattled the windows. The snow which was once falling at a fairly normal rate started to whip sideways, making it even harder to see anything outside.

Lance came into the kitchen with a huff, earlier anger and annoyance at Keith forgotten, and grabbed a poptart from the cupboard. “Taxi company says they aren’t sending people out in this storm, can you believe that?”

Actually, yes he could.

As if trying to prove his point, Lance gestured outside to a person walking their dog. “It’s not even that bad if that person can still be out there.” He glanced down to his phone to check the time. “I’m running early, I could probably just take the bus.”

Keith knew trying to deter Lance from leaving would only be in vain so he sipped on his coffee and stayed silent while Lance rambled on about how the snow ‘wasn’t that bad’.

“Are the busses even running?” Keith asked.

“Of course they’re running! The buses will be running through the freaking apocalypse!”

Keith merely shrugged and went back to his coffee, moving the eggs on the pan around. Lance puttered around the house a little more, making sure he was ready to brave the snow, even going so far as wrapping garbage bags around his suitcase and carry on to keep them dry.

Keith was just finishing up his breakfast when Lance announced, “Alright Keith, I am off to catch the bus, I will see you in nine days when I get back from vacation. Don’t get too lonely.”

“Pidge is coming back in a few days, I’m sure I can manage,” he called back.

From the moment Lance closed the front door however, Keith felt that their house was too quiet. He don’t think he’d ever been completely alone for more than a few hours since they moved in, and even in those instances there was the quiet hum of Pidge’s various projects, a television that Lance had left on, or even that stupid roomba Lance had gotten Hunk as a joke. Five minutes and he was already kind of lonely.

After a half hour, Keith had realized he hadn’t heard a single car go by the house. Normally this wasn’t a huge deal since they lived on a fairly quiet street (a fact that Keith was usually thankful for since Lance couldn’t hold house parties) but not even the loud whirring of a bus on its usual route by their house. That was the one consistency of traffic they had.

He made his way to the front window and looked down to the corner where the bus stop was, and sure enough, there was Lance still standing in the snow. A nice little pile had gathered on him, and the only reason Keith had even seen him in all the snow was the black garbage bag suitcases and bright blue winter coat contrasting against the pure white of everything else.

Pulling out his phone, he made a quick search for the city’s bus schedule to see if they were cancelled and while not all of them were, the route that passed by their house couldn’t make it up the narrow streets which had yet to be plowed.

_God dammit Lance,_ Keith thought. _The things I do for you…_

Dressing himself in his own winter coat and boots, he opened the door and braved the cold to go and find Lance.

Meanwhile, already at the bus stop, Lance was _cold_. It wasn’t like it was insanely cold out to begin with, but with the snow whipping his face and seeping through the warmth of his coat, he was left with a chill down to his bones. He didn’t want to bring his hands out of his pockets to check how long he’d been out there, lord only knows his phone would get the smallest bit wet and die on him, but he was pretty sure it had been easily twice as long as the normal ten minutes between buses. It was eerily quiet out, nothing but the sound of snow whizzing past him. Even when he shifted, the surrounding snow engulfed the sound it made.

He glanced up to look down the street and saw a red-clad figure making his way towards him from the direction of their house.

“Keith?” Lance called out, but the sound was drowned out again by the snow.

He could barely make out the figure raising their head and heard a small sound that he could have sworn was his name. What the hell was Keith doing outside? He’d already made his decision on going to the airport; that stupid mullet wasn’t going to change his mind.

Lance glared at him until they were finally close enough to hear one another.

“Keith go the hell back inside.”

Keith stomped through the snow that was well over his boots height and grabbed onto one of Lance’s bags that was sitting on the ground.

“The buses aren’t running. Not around here at least. You’d have to walk twelve blocks to the nearest running bus,” he was informed.

He wasn’t going to be deterred on his mission though. “Then I’ll walk the twelve blocks. It’s not that far.”

A hand pressed up against his cheek and Lance found himself leaning into the warmth that emanated from it. “Jesus Christ Lance, you’re freezing! You can’t expect to walk that far, you’ll freeze to death.”

The hand moved away and Lance immediately missed the heat. “Keith you don’t understand, I need to go home.”

“You’re right, I don’t understand. Not the need to do it in this weather at least. What I do understand is how the human body works, and with the fact you didn’t grow up in this climate, yours can’t handle this cold. How are you going to get home to your family if you’re a Popsicle?”

Lance tried to think of a comeback, but Keith was already grabbing his other suitcase and dragging both bags back in the direction of their house. He sighed in defeat and followed Keith back, grateful for the warmth their house offered. He shucked off his boots and coat and realized how deeply the snow had permeated through his outerwear. His grey sweater was looking more akin to a black one.

Looking up, he made the realization he’d never actually seen Keith in any coat but his leather jacket. “Since when do you own shit  made of something other than leather?” he asked, teeth chattering making his joke lose its effect.

“Since always. My leather jacket is really warm, but it’s not really made for snow.” Keith gave Lance a once over while he removed his own snow gear. “Okay you seriously need to go shower and get out of those wet clothes like, as soon as possible.”

“Trying to get me out of my pants already? We haven’t even gone on a date yet,” Lance said with a wink, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Keith’s face felt warm, but he frowned. “Seriously Lance, go get warm. I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” he replied and left Lance standing at the front door.

Lance stood at the door for a moment, but made his way up the stairs to get in the shower. Most of his winter clothes were still in his bedroom since he wouldn’t need them on the beach, so he didn’t bother with his suitcases.

He was extremely unhappy about having to take his clothes off even with the heat in the house making it more bearable, but he had to admit that after a few minutes in the shower he felt immensely better.

He threw on a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt and headed to the kitchen for the hot chocolate Keith had promised him, even if it was probably poisoned and would kill him.

The moment he walked into the kitchen, Keith thrust a mug into his hands. “Drink.”

Lance did and he let out a noise that was way too erotic for hot chocolate.

“Dude, if this is the poison that’s making it taste this good, I am ready to die.”

Keith looked at him in confusion. “Poison?”

“Never mind,” Lance replied with a shake of his head. “What did you put in this though, it’s freaking delicious.”

“Well it helps I used milk instead of water. I also added peppermint because it’s Christmas. Oh, and some vanilla.”

“Well it’s amazing. I’m never going to be able to buy Starbucks hot chocolate again.”

“That stuff is garbage to begin with.”

Lance held up the cup over his head dramatically. “I have seen the light!”

“Good to know the weather doesn’t affect your sense of humour,” Keith said with a laugh.

Lance’s demeanor shifted when he remembered why it was that he was even drinking the hot chocolate. “So are you going to be able to head to Shiro’s in this weather?”

“I’m not going over till tomorrow, so I’m hoping it dies down enough. Still can’t ride my bike in it so I hope the buses will be back up and running.”

“Right, I forgot that most people do Christmas stuff on the twenty-fifth. Where I’m from we open all the family presents on Christmas Eve and save the Papa Noel gifts the next morning. Makes the whole Santa thing feel more special, you know?”

“I think when I was really young one of my families did that. I think it’s because they were Portuguese,” Keith said, trying to remember. “I think that was the year I got a toy motorcycle. It’s probably the reason why I wanted a real one.”

Lance put on a movie announcer voice and added, “and thus, emo biker Keith was born.”

Before Keith could respond, the lights in the kitchen went out. There was a little bit of light from outside streaming in, just enough that the two men could see the surprise on each other’s faces.

“So either the light bulbs in here burned out all at once, or the power is out,” Lance stated.

Glancing at the stove and microwave, both of which were no longer flashing the time, Keith said, “Definitely the power.”

“This is actually the worst day ever. First I can’t get home, then the power goes out, and I’m stuck with you of all people!”

Keith threw his hands up in defeat. “Are you for real? What the hell is so bad about being stuck with me? At least I don’t talk incessantly!”

“No you just brood and are all emo and shit in the corner!”

“What did I ever do to you? You’ve hated me since the moment we met for no reason!”

“Only because you hated me!”

“We’ve already been over the fact that I don’t hate you. Earlier today in fact.”

“Then why were you so cold to me when we first met?”

Keith blinked. “Lance, you’ve known me for how long now? You’ve seen what I’m like when I meet new people, it’s not exactly with open arms.” Lance was uncharacteristically quiet and Keith scoffed. “Whatever. If the power is out I’m gonna go get some candles so we can actually see shit once it gets dark out. You’re welcome to help but I wouldn’t want to force you help someone you hate.”

Lance still didn’t say anything while Keith went up to his room to get candles. Shiro had always made fun of the little collection of candles that he kept for exactly this reason, but he was thankful for it at that moment. He brought them down and set them up all over the living room, Lance finally moving to help light them, even bringing one of his special Bath and Body Works candles down to make the whole house smell like peppermint.

With the power out, Keith was sure the house was going to drop in temperature and brought down his duvet as well as all his blankets to set up on the couch.

“Planning on sleeping down here? It’s barely just after noon.”

“Well this is where the candles are, and they’re giving off at least a little heat, so I might as well get settled in here where it’ll be warm. I suggest you do the same unless you’d like to be cold as well as in the dark.”

Lance sighed and went to retrieve his own bedding to set up next to Keith’s. He hated to admit it, but Keith was right and it was going to get really cold really quickly. He just hoped the power came back on soon enough so he could spend the night in his own room.

When he came back down, Keith had set himself up close to a few of the candles and was reading a book by their light. Lance took the other end of their L-shaped couch and pulled out his phone. The two of them sat in silence for awhile, the only sound being Lance’s occasional chuckle from something funny on his feed and Keith flipping the pages every so often. Lance realized he was going to drain his battery with no chance of charging it if he wasn’t careful so he locked it and lay down more comfortably, hoping to maybe take a nap.

He found that he couldn’t sleep and he let his mind wander to the man sitting opposite him. Before he knew what he was doing he said, “I don’t really hate you.”

Keith startled and almost dropped his book from the sudden noise cutting through the thick silence of the room. “What?”

“I never really hated you. Disliked you a bit maybe, but I was actually just jealous.”

Keith sputtered a little and tried to wrap his mind around what Lance had told him. “Jealous? Of me? What the hell for?”

“You don’t even have to try hard to do anything. You’re just naturally good at like, everything you do. All your high marks, and good athletics, you can ride a motorcycle and even somehow make a mullet look somewhat decent. It’s not fair and I was really jealous.”

“You were jealous of me? Are you kidding? So what if I’m just naturally smart in school. Being smart doesn’t help when you’ve got temper issues that get you kicked out of several schools,” Keith spat out. Continuing with less venom in his voice he said, “if anything I should be jealous of you. Somehow you manage to keep your marks and shit up even while holding a social life. You have so many friends and have no problem talking to people. So yea, I may be slightly smarter than you, but were we to apply for the same job, I’m pretty sure you would get it just on charisma alone.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Keith scowled and asked, “what’s so funny?”

“It’s just,” Lance replied between laughs, “we’ve been so bitter with each other since we met because we thought we hated each other and we’re just both idiots.”

“Can’t believe it took being snowed in on Christmas to realize that.”

“You wanna play a card game or something?”

“Yea, sure.”

Lance was able to breathe a little easier from that point. Sure, he was stuck in a house far away from home on Christmas Eve, completely snowed in with no power, but he was enjoying himself. The knowledge that Keith didn’t hate him made his heart feel lighter too. If he didn’t hate him, maybe then the feelings he’d been developing for that stupid mullet weren’t so bad.

A couple hours of card and board games later, Shiro called Keith to make sure he was holding up okay in the storm. Lance signaled he was going to go call Hunk and went up to his room to talk.

“ _ Hey Lance, how’s being home? _ ” Hunk asked.

“Funny story… I’m still at the house.”

“ _ What? Did you miss your flight or something? _ ”

“No, it snowed hardcore here last night and it hasn’t stopped since. Almost all flights out were cancelled and I couldn’t even catch a bus to the airport. Probably would have frozen to death at that bus stop if Keith hadn’t convinced me to come inside. Not to mention the power’s out.”

The tone of Hunk’s voice changed slightly when he said, “ _ Oh so you’ve been hanging out with Keith have you? _ ”

Lance went to the stairs to make sure Keith was still on the phone with Shiro before he closed his bedroom door and whispered, “Yes and it’s actually really enjoyable? We had a weird little heart to heart and now things are going great. It was so easy to ignore my feelings when I thought we hated each other but now that we don’t I’m kind of freaking out and I like him a lot more? He  _ smiled _ Hunk. Like I swear to god he laughed at something I said and it was like a shot straight to my heart. How dare he be that cute?”

“ _ Well I’m glad you guys are finally getting along. I didn’t want to say anything before you figured it out, but you have it bad for him. You may have hidden it behind that rivalry thing you had going for a while, but it’s pretty obvious you guys care for each other. Why else would he have convinced you to come inside? If he really hated you he would have left you out there. _ ”

“I guess so. It’s just so weird having totally normal conversations with him. Like I found out he makes insanely good hot chocolate and he is the sorest loser out there. I beat him at checkers and he flipped the board over. Pretty sure we almost burned the house down with that one, and we have since stopped playing that game.”

Hunk chuckled on the other line. “ _ Well I wish you luck and you’ll have to tell him to make the hot chocolate for all of us when we get back and I’ll make some cookies to go with it. I would also appreciate it if you would continue to not burn the house down. I should probably get going, we’re doing dinner in a half hour and there is no way I am letting anyone else put the finishing touches on the food. It’ll ruin the presentation. Make sure to be safe! _ ”

“We will. Thanks Hunk, and Merry Christmas buddy!”

Once he hung up, Lance took a couple deep breaths to prepare himself to go back down to what has been the weirdest day of his life. He put on a pair of fuzzy socks since his feet were getting cold, making his descent to the living room much quieter than usual.

As such, he was able to hear the tail end of Keith’s conversation with Shiro.

“Shiro it’s just so weird! We’ve been hanging out all day and he’s actually been tolerable? As far as I can tell he’s not acting much different than usual so I don’t-” He heard Keith say before muffled speaking could be heard from Shiro’s end.

He poked his head around the corner of the stairs and could see Keith stiffen from whatever he’d be told and then replied, “that’s not it at all! There’s nothing like that going on.”

More talk from Shiro before he said, “look, I get what you’re trying to do, but it’s not like that. I’m totally content with this, just actually getting along like friends. It’s a nice change and I’d like to keep it that way, alright? Now I should go before Lance is done on the phone with Hunk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lance tip toed back up the stairs and waited a moment before more loudly making his way downstairs.

Keith turned to face when he entered the living room. “How’s Hunk?”

“Enjoying the non-snowy warm weather of Hawaii. How’s our favorite dad?”

Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance knew he agreed about the dad comment. “He’s doing fine, being all worried about us getting cold and reminding us not to burn the house down.”

“Looks like mom and dad have the same thought process. Told him about the checkers incident?”

“You were cheating!”

“How can I cheat? It’s checkers!”

“If anyone could figure out how to do it, it would be you.”

Lance rolled his eyes, and then glanced out the living room window. “I can’t believe it’s still coming down.”

“The report says it’s supposed to stop around six. It looks like it’s letting up a little bit as well. At this rate, you’ll definitely be able to catch a flight early tomorrow morning.”

“I hope so. I’ll call the airport later to ask.”

They both settled into a comfortable silence after that, Lance having remembered he had a portable phone charger with a full battery itself so he could play on his phone a little longer. At one point, he looked up to see what Keith was doing and almost choked when he saw Keith had pulled his hair into a ponytail.

Now, this was not the first time Keith had done so in front of Lance, but it was the first time since their moment earlier and with how the light from the candles flickered across his face while he read, Lance had a hard time catching his breath.

As if sensing Lance’s distress, Keith looked up and asked, “Lance are you alright?”

“ _ I’m fine! _ ” he said a few pitches higher than normal. “Just, uh, thirsty! Yea, the hot chocolate was good, but now I need some water so I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

_ Back in a jiffy? Pull yourself together man! _ Lance thought when he was safely in the kitchen. He fired off a text to Hunk.

 

**_Lance (4:52pm)_ **

_ OH NO HIS HAIR IS UP HE’S HOT ABORT! ABORT! _

 

“Hey Lance?” Keith called from the other room. “Can you grab some food?”

“Y-yea, sure!” Lance croaked out. Anything on the stove was out with no power, so Lance pulled some cold cuts out of the fridge to make sandwiches.  _ Mayo on mine, but not on Keith’s since he doesn’t like it… _ Lance thought. When had he remembered that factoid about Keith? He sighed and buttered the bread meant for Keith’s sandwich, putting them all together and bringing them back into the room.

Keith looked surprised when Lance came in with fully made sandwiches. “I really only meant a snack, I wasn’t expecting you to actually make something.”

Lance shrugged and ate his sandwich in silence. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Keith’s look of surprise when he bit into it and it was exactly how he liked, but neither of them said anything about it. While they were eating, Lance decided to throw on a Christmas music playlist to listen to.

A little while after they were done, Keith noticed that Lance was bundling up under his blanket more so than before. He realized he was actually a little cold as well, and sunk further into the couch. Their heating bills were a real testament to how poorly insulated their house was and as such, when it wasn’t on, the heat left fairly quickly leaving the whole main floor too cold for either of their liking.

It wasn’t until he could see Lance’s jaw chattering that he sighed and sat down next to him, draping his own blanket over the two of them.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked.

“You’re obviously cold. Haven’t you ever seen any survival movie where they have to share body heat to survive? Not that I think we’re gonna die but you look absolutely pathetic sitting over here shivering.”

“Shut up,” Lance replied but leaned into Keith a little anyway, hoping to get more warmth. Sighing again, Keith lifted the corners of Lance’s blanket that were currently tucked under his legs and draped them over himself as well, so they were both under both covers and sharing body heat.

“I honestly wonder why you moved so far north when you clearly aren’t made for cold weather,” Keith commented when he felt how cold Lance was even through their clothes.

“Well it’s not like I was expecting the power to go out in the middle of the winter in a house with zero insulation. Plus even though I love home, I like it here too. All of you guys are here.”

“Wow I think that was the most sincere thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Keith said, nudging Lance with his leg. “But I understand, even if I don’t have the same attachment to home. I wouldn’t want to leave you guys either.”

The two boys smiled at each other and Lance felt like he was on cloud nine having seen Keith smile more in that one day than he had in the last several months. And having them directed at him was just another nail in his coffin. He was stupidly over the moon for this fashion disaster and was currently huddling with him for warmth listening to Michael Bublé. 

Finally he received a text response from Hunk and angled his phone away from Keith to read it.

 

**_Hunk (5:29pm)_ **

_ Breathe dude. You’ve been friends with him for long enough that it shouldn’t be too weird even with your new dynamic thing. You’ll manage and just make sure to use protection ;) _

 

The last bit of Hunk’s text set Lance’s face on fire and suddenly he didn’t feel so cold anymore.

“What kind of text would cause that kind of face?” Keith asked, smirking at Lance.

“Nothing!” Lance squeaked and started leaning away from Keith instead of into him.

Keith leaned farther towards him without realizing it until they were touching shoulders again. Despite it not being that late, he was starting to feel tired, the warmth of being under the blanket with Lance making the idea of a nap all the more enticing. Testing out the waters, Keith leaned his head onto Lance’s shoulder. He considered taking it off when Lance stiffened, but he relaxed after a moment and Keith kept his head there.

Even though he felt tired, he somehow wasn’t able to sleep and his mind wandered to Lance’s face after that text he got. He didn’t see what it said, but whatever Lance had texted before that had been in all caps. Not that caps were different from Lance’s everyday speech, he practically talked in them all the time anyway.

A random thought popped into his head and he decided there was nothing to lose by asking, “hey, how come I never see you hitting on guys the way you hit on girls?”

“What?”

Keith sat up and turned to look at his face. “I mean, I’ve heard you talking to the others about how you aren’t straight, but I have never once seen you hit on a guy the way you do a girl.”

Lance thought about it for a moment. “I guess it’s just not the same? I’m not really sure other than maybe I’m afraid of getting punched. It’s a lot harder to tell if a guy is also into guys. I’ve hit on a few lesbians before but they usually just tell me they’re not into guys and that’s the end of that. Most straight guys will get really defensive if another guy hits on them.”

Keith nodded in understanding. He’d experienced that many times, even if he hadn’t been hitting on them. Just finding out he was gay often sent most straight guys on edge.

“Why the sudden interest?”

“It was just something I’d noticed.”

Lance’s gaze lowered to Keith’s lips and how they didn’t look like they’d be soft at all, but he still desperately wanted to kiss them. He realized how romantic this whole situation was, especially when  _ Baby it’s Cold Outside _ was playing in the background.

Keith could see that Lance wasn’t looking at his eyes anymore and bit back a comment of ‘my eyes are up here’ because if Lance was really looking at his lips, he didn’t want to ruin what could happen. Even if they’d only been on friendly terms for a few hours, Keith still really wanted to kiss him.

He leaned in a little, just enough to make it seem unintentional but also made Lance’s Adam's apple bob when he swallowed thickly.

“Hey Keith?” Lance whispered, eyes flicking back up to look at him head on.

“Yea?” he said gazing back at Lance.

“Please don’t punch me,” Lance replied and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Keith’s.

Lance was pleased when Keith didn’t punch him, but brought his hand to the back of Lance’s neck to pull him in closer. He’d been right about Keith’s lips not being that soft, but he was surprised that despite that, Keith was an excellent kisser. Lance brought his hands up to Keith’s head and laced his fingers through his hair, the hair he had so often made fun of and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Poking his tongue out and swiping it across Keith’s top lip earned him a small noise of surprised and in retaliation, Keith bit lightly and pulled his bottom lip with his teeth, breaking the kiss and causing Lance to let out a noise similar to the one he’d made at the hot chocolate.

Seeing Keith’s hair slightly mussed up from his fingers running through it with the candle light flicker softly over his face was too much for Lance to handle and he dove back into the kiss, pushing Keith down onto the couch, gaining control. Keith didn’t seem to mind and was content to have his hands looped around the back of Lance’s neck, running his fingernails along the back of his head, making Lance shudder occasionally.

The kisses turned from heated and hungry to slow and content, neither of them even aware of the cold anymore, both of them warm with affection. They were snowed in and had nowhere to be until it let up so they quietly enjoy each other’s company.

It wasn’t until almost an hour later that they’d realized the power had turned back on when the heat kicked in, humming throughout the whole house.

Staring down at Keith who had a lazy smile on his face and a single bite mark on his neck, Lance’s heart swelled and he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him one more time before climbing off to turn one of the lamps on.

“So that just happened,” Lance said nonchalantly as if they hadn’t been making out for an hour.

“I guess we really didn’t hate each other after all.”

Lance smiled at Keith then pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a few times. Moving back towards him, Keith watched closely to see what he was up to, before Lance held up his phone with the camera facing him, and took a picture of a surprised Keith’s face from being kissed on the cheek.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked.

“Letting our friends know we really don’t hate each other anymore,” Lance replied, and then stopped tapping at his phone to look back up. “If that’s alright? If you don’t want them to know yet, we can wait.”

“Maybe we should talk about what  _ this _ is first.”

Lance nodded. “Fair enough. Okay how about this: Keith, will you be my boyfriend?”

Lance didn’t think he’d ever seen someone fluster so fast in his life. “ _ Lance you can’t just do that!” _ Keith cried out, burying his face in his hands.

He pulled Keith’s hands away and made him look up before kissing him softly on the mouth. “You didn’t give me an answer.”

Keith nodded. “So I can send a photo to them?” Another nod. “Great! I’ll post it in the group chat then.”

Within seconds, Keith’s phone pinged with a notification from their group chat, followed by several more pings. Opening it up he read what Lance had captioned the photo.

 

**_Lance (6:47pm)_ **

_ Attached MyBoyfriendisTooCute.jpg _

 

**_Hunk (6:48pm)_ **

_ DUDE I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE PROTECTION THING _

_ I’m actually crying right now I’m so happy for you guys though _

 

**_Pidge (6:48pm)_ **

_ Y’all owe me 10$ each _

 

**_Keith (6:49pm)_ **

_ LARHWEUGW LANCE _

_ I AM NOT CUTE _

_ AND WHY DO THEY OWE YOU MONEY _

 

**_Lance (6:49pm)_ **

_ Attached MyBoyfriendisaBlushingMess.jpg _

 

**_Allura (6:51pm)_ **

_ Darn! You couldn’t have waited till after the holidays to do this? I would have won some serious cash _

 

**_Keith (6:52pm)_ **

_ Were you guys betting on us??? _

 

**_Pidge (6:52pm)_ **

_ Sorry Allura, I win this one ;) _

 

**_Lance (6:53pm)_ **

_ None of you seem surprised by this. _

_ Or by the fact I am currently not in Cuba _

 

**_Hunk (6:54pm)_ **

_ I filled them all in on the situation _

_ And Pidge, I believe that I said they’d do it before Christmas _

_ It’s currently still the 24 _ _ th _

_ Meaning we actually split the money _

 

**_Pidge (6:55pm)_ **

_ Ugh, you’re right. _

_ Fine. _

_ Allura, Shiro, Matt and Coran, you all owe Hunk and I 5$ each _

 

**_Shiro (6:56pm)_ **

_ I can live with that. I’m just glad this whole waiting game is over _

 

**_Coran (6:56pm)_ **

_ Same _

 

**_Keith (6:56pm)_ **

_ You guys are actually the worst friends ever _

 

**_Lance (6:57pm)_ **

_ Agreed. _

_ Come on Keith, let’s go make out some more and ignore our awful friends _

 

**_Pidge (6:57pm)_ **

_ Ew _

_ Also, you’re sitting right next to him you could have just said that out loud _

 

**_Lance (6:58pm)_ **

_ Attached SorryCan’tHearYou.jpg _

 

**_Allura (6:59pm)_ **

_ Awe you guys are so cute _

 

**_Matt (7:00pm)_ **

_ I’m gonna vomit _

 

**_Pidge (7:00pm)_ **

_ Same bro _

  
Although Lance was stoked to be going home when they’d put him on another flight the next day, he couldn’t wait to get back home to his new boyfriend. Turns out the snow cancelling his flight wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 


End file.
